Lady Raven
by Isilme
Summary: A misterious woman flies into Snape's dungeon in the shape of a raven. But who is Stella Rageard? Why has she come back to see the one who once was her saviour?*last chapter up!*
1. A Raven in the Dungeons

Author's Notes: I hope you like this fic, I have had the idea on my mind for loooong. It has spoilers from fourth book mainly, beware! And sorry for my English, it's not my primary language. Please BETA-READER required, if you'd do that for me, e-mail me please. If you like it, review and I'll upload more chapters ^^ I dedicate this one to my friends Ginger, Lady Angel, and the rest of them, you rock my world! Now R&R, flames (to roast a tasty chicken) and all sorts of critics will be accepted.

**

Chapter 1: A Raven in the Dungeons

In the cold dungeons there was not a feeling of joy or hope. Not for Severus Snape, who was a most bitter, fearsome man. That night he felt specially tired; however, he went to bed late because he wasn't able to sleep very much. He didn't like dreaming, neither. He always dreamed about his miserable past, and it wasn't pleasant at all to remember the many mistakes he had done throughout his life. Perhaps that cold winter night, during his fifteenth year at Hogwarts, he would manage to sleep.

            While the entire school was in a deep slumber, a small dark shadow flew through the fireplace at Snape's private room. A raven alighted on the Potions master's bedside. Its little black eyes stared at the sleeping face with a glint of curiosity and a few seconds later...the raven was gone. It had turned into a pale-skinned lady with extremely long, ebony black hair, and dark robes. The woman blinked several times and stepped back from the bed, her grey orbs glinting in the darkness. 

'At last I've come back. I have so many things to tell you, Severus. But what if you are still one of them? I'm scared. Perhaps I should wait just a bit longer, she whispered, and changed herself into a raven again.Then she landed on the back of a chair and waited for the morning to come. 

            When Snape woke up, the bird hid herself inside an empty jar. "Um, I must find out if he's just pretending to be in the good side", she thought. 

'Double class with Gryffindor. I'm not in the mood for anything today', he muttered as he put on his black cloak and rushed out of the room. The raven followed him through the corridors and entered the Great Hall, where hundreds of dizzy students were having breakfast. She couldn't help feeling nostalgic. Many yearss ago, she had sitten in one of those chairs at Slytherin table. 

            She got a panoramic view of the young wizards and witches' heads, but didn't dare  to descend and let someone see her. Nobody kept a raven as a pet there. "Oh, there's the Headmaster! And McGonagall too!", she thought, looking at the teachers' table. "They look definetely older, but strong enough to handle with this crowd of teenagers. That's nice".

            The bird had to do her best not to be seen by any person, owl or cat during the day. She attended Snape's Potions class and felt something between surprise and admiration. He showed a bad temper, she observed, an every student tried not to be his target. Slytherings laughed aloud and didn't look disgusted, but Gryffindors tried to do their best and still were treated in a most unfair manner. Well, that was so typical!

            Her heart jumped when she recognized the boy with a scar on his forehead. "God! He resembles James Potter so much! Is that the famous Boy-who-lived?". Then her eyes moved from Harry to a fair-haired boy with a big sneer on his face. She recognized him...or so she thought, but it was not possible! His son? Could Lucius Malfoy have had a son? Her feathers trembled. "I'll find out later". 

            After an exhausting day, she came to a conclusion: Snape wasn't a deatheater, he was a talented, ill-humoured teacher and that was all. So she decided to wait for him in the dungeons. She got enough courage to show up when he entered the cold room. A torch reflected its light on her ebony black feathers, and Snape looked at her. 

'A raven?', he groaned. 'There are not ravens at Hogwarts. What the hell are you…?'

            The bird transformed and the beautiful woman dressed in black smiled at him. 

'STELLA?!', he cried in astonishment. 

* * 

(Notes: To be continued, of course. Do you like the beginning? Review then, please!)


	2. Old saviour

Author's Notes: Please R&R! ^o^

**

Chapter 2: Old Saviour

'Hello, Severus. It's nice to see you again'.

            He frowned.

'Why have you come here? Or, I must say, where have you been all this time?'

'Oh, just calm down. I'll tell you the whole story later. I have to ask you many things, too. And let me say, I think today's lesson was wonderful'.

'Have you been at my class? Well, start explaining yourself, girl'.

'You haven't changed at all', she grinned. 'You love authority, don't you?

'What do you think that bunch of young brainless teenagers would do with me if I didn't behave in this manner?'

'Well, you're right'.

            Snape calmed down and with a spell he made sure that nobody would enter the dungeon. He stared at Spella's ivory face and thought that she looked as young as she did when they were twenty. 

'Do you remember it? The night you saved my life?', she asked, sitting on a table.

'I didn't. I just told a lie'.

'You were able to lie to the Dark Lord! That was brave of you'.

*FLASHBACK*

            It was a moonless summer night.

'That's your mission for today', said Robert Lestrange. 

            Severus Snape and Stella Rageard, who wore masks as any other deatheater, nodded. They had just been told to go and "threaten" a wizards family who lived not very far away from London. When they were left alone they dissapparated, apparating again near a small village. Snape looked at his colleague.

'Are you OK, girl?', he asked. 

            She slowly took her mask off her pale face; her eyes were filled with tears. 

'I can't! I just can't do this any longer!', she cried. 'Kill me, I don't mind. It's not worth living to hurt innocent people. Everything has been a big mistake!'.

            Severus was shocked. Any other deatheater would have punished her but he couldn't do that. The girl was being sincere, she should have the right to go away from that slavery. Of course, he was already working for Dumbledore, but nobody knew that. 

'What will you do, then?', he asked. 

'Aren't you going to hurt me?'

'No. Listen, Stella, you can leave'.

'What?!', her mouth fell open.

'Run away! Run to a faraway country and lead a normal life. I'll tell them that one of your spells didn't work and you were killed'. 

'Will you??'

'Yes, just leave, girl, so that they won't find you. If they do, I'll die next'.

            She smiled and took Severus' hand between hers.

'Thank you! We'll meet again, my friend'.

            Snape stood in silence and saw how she turned into a black bird and flew away. 

*END OF FLASHBACK* 

'You weren't made for that job', he said in a harsh voice.

'Did everyone believe you?'

'Yes. They didn't even search for you. You didn't know that, but when I let you go I was spying on Voldemort. I was at Dumbledore's side'.

'Oh, I see! And when the Dark Lord fell he asked you to be a teacher, didn't he?'

'That's it'.

'I've lived in many countries. You know, there are amazing things out there. But I've missed this place so much, and I also wanted to thank you…so here I am'.

'Are you a registered animagus?', he asked suspiciously.

'Er…well…no. I learnt to transform myself during my seventh year here, and it's come to be a very useful thing'.

            They stood in silence for a moment, and realized that both of them where thinking the same. Eventually, Stella spoke, taking a strand of hair out of her forehead.

'Now he's come back. And terrible things may happen'.

            Snape's expression darkened.

'You wear this, don't you', he asked, showing her the Dark Mark printed on his arm.

'I do. It hasn't erased and…I think that he can find out that I'm alive. It doesn't hurt now because they believe I'm dead and he hasn't called me…yet'.

'Can he detect you if you turn into a raven?'

'I'm not sure. He's capable of anything. But if the moment comes, I'll fight', she said, with a note of decision in her voice. 

'It's one o'clock in the morning, girl. What are you going to do?'

'I though I could sleep in the dungeons in my raven form'.

'Sorry?!'

'I mean, may I sleep here as a bird, please? I don't need much space', she blushed. 

'You must talk with Dumbledore tomorrow'.

'OK'.

            She transformed and slept on a cushion which was on a chair, near Snape's bed.

**

_Notes: Oh I want to share room with Sevvy tooo. What do you think about the story? Well tell me please! To be continued, the whole thing has just started._


	3. A Pet?

Author's Notes: Well I received reviews so the whole thing is going out. Hope you like it, I'm doing my best!!

**

Chapter 3: A Pet?

The following morning, he let the bird perch on his shoulder and entered the Great Hall. Nobody must see the woman, but no one would suspect of a raven. Or so they thought.

'Look at that!', said Fred Weasley at the Gryffindor table, 'Snape's got a *pet*!'

'It's a bit dark, don't you think?', Ron reckoned. 

'You don't expect a raven to be white, do you?', smiled Hermione. 

            Harry looked at the teacher with curiosity. 

'Oh, but it suits his robes', George added, 'a dove wouldn't'.

            In a matter of seconds, every single student was looking at the strange couple. Even Mc Gonagall seemed to be stunned. Since when did Snape like animals that much? He even offered Stella some cereals, which she ate with delight. 

            The raven didn't miss one second of the Potion classes, and stayed with Snape all the time. 

'He looks more fearsome with that black bird on his shoulder', said Parvati Patil, and the Gryffindors agreed.

* * * 

'Headmaster'.

'Yes, Severus?'

            Snape sat in front of Dumbledore, inside the latter's office. The bird landed on the table and stared at the older man with hopeful eyes. 

'I thought that you could give her permission to stay here for some time'.

'But', that white-haired man said, 'Hogwarts is full of pets. You needn't ask. Though this one has something…different from other ravens I've seen'.

'Yes, she has something. Come on, girl'.

            Stella appeared beside them. Dumbledore didn't look surprised, but smiled. 

'Hello, Stella', he said. 

'I'm very pleased to meet you again, sir. It's been such a long time'.

'You haven't changed at all, you look exactly as beautiful as you did when you left Hogwarts'.

'Thank you', she blushed. 

'Severus told me long ago that you had run away from the Deatheaters. So you were one of them, am I right?'

'It's true. I was in the group for two years…I was very ambitious and I thought that a good position close to a powerful wizard woulg bring me happiness.  But I saw what they did and I didn't like it at all. If Severus hadn't helped me, now I would have been dead for years'.

'I see. And what have you been doing since then?'

'I've travelled all around the world, working in some muggle firms, and at the same time I've studied advanced magic. I believe it's been very useful'.

'I'm sure you've learnt a lot. But now tell me, what exactly do you want to ask me?'

'I'd like to stay here for some time. I want to support you and the Ministry, we must confront Him and I won't run away again'.

'We count on you, then, I'm glad to hear that. You can stay as long as you like, but I recommend you you to stay in your raven form during the day, so that no student may suspect'.

'I'll do. Thanks very much, Headmaster'.

'Take care about her, Severus'.

            Snape frowned, he would have sworn he'd seen a glint of malice in the older man's eyes. 

* * * 

            That night, the Potions master took some food to the dungeon so that Stella could eat.

'Aw, I've flown to much today', she said, sitting on a chair and drinking a glass of pumpkin juice.

            Snape was giving a look to some containers filled with steaming liquids. 

'Tell me something, Severus. Who's the fair-haired boy in Slytherin? The one who always sneers'.

'He's Draco Malfoy'.

            She jumped out of the seat.

'So he-really-had-a-son?! Oh!', she cried.

'If you're going to ask it, yes, he's the same-or will be the same-as his father. Clever, wicked , selfish…a perfect Slytherin'.

'You're the Head of the Slytherin House, but do you truly like him?'.

'I'm not fond of liking people. The boy would be nice if he hadn't such a father, that's for sure'.

            Stella shivered. She didn't want to remember Lucius. 

* * 

Notes: Well, what do you think? Tell me, please. **Thanks to my reviewers **Ginger Weasley (luv u friend ^^), Princesss17, MK, Violet Snape, Werecat 99 and Nekohebi!! I'll keep doing my best youst keep telling me what do you think all right? Kizzes


	4. What a Lady!

Chapter 4: What a Lady!

'And what about Harry Potter?' she asked, innocently. 

He turned round and an authomatical expression of hatred filled his face. 

'I-can't-stand-him!', he said. 

'Well, he's a Gryffindor, but he's not that bad, is he? I mean, if he has confronted the Dark Lord, he must be brave'.

'You wouldn't understand...I don't like him and his friends, and that's all. Ask no further'.

Stella realized that Snape kept some secrets and she shut up. "He's full of bitterness", she thought; "how could I help him? When I close my eyes, I feel that this room is full of loneliness. I bet he hasn't smiled for ages".

'It's a bit cold here', she said. 'May I lighten the fireplace?'

'If you want'.

She took her wand out of a hidden pocket in his robes and pointed at the empty fireplace. 

'Chimsus!', she said, and there burnt a bright fire with beautiful purple flames. 

The witch stretched her arms above her head and looked at Snape, who was reading something in a huge book. She didn't dare to ask him to stop and sit and talk with her. When the studied at Hogwarts, he would sit for hours in a corner of their common room and read strange volumes, which he surely borrowed from the restricted section of the library. He was a very intelligent boy, but he only had a few friends. No girl had ever dared to approach him -they were scared-, and he hated the Gryffindor-James' Potter's gang more than anything in the world. Now, in the present, did he still loath people that much?

Later that night, Severus lay on his bed, looking at the sleeping bird on the green cushion. She asked too much, he thought, but she was not an unpleasant company. In fact, her presence gave him some kind of comfort.It was really cold in the dungeon, and it occurred to him that it would be a good idea to make a bed for her to spend the nights. 

* * * _(Next day...)_

'I think there is something really weird about that bird', said Hermione, at the end of Transfiguration class. 'It's like it's very fond of Snape'. 

'That's because it may not know him well enough', said Harry bitterly; 'otherwise, it would hate him'.

Ron agreed and Hermione gave a deep sigh. The other students didn't suspect the raven. 

'I want to find it out', she said. 'Listen, this evening we will investigate'. 

'Ok', said the boys. 

The night came and they hadn't found anything out, though they had been chasing Snape for an hour and ten points had been taken from Gryffindor in consequence. 

Stella felt that she needed to breath fresh air and she left Snape for a while. She knew that students weren't allowed to go out of the castle after eight o'clock and, when she reached the lake, she transformed. She lay down on the cold grass and looked at the stars. Silence. She could hear her heart beat...and it beat fast and clear. "Don't even think about that, Stella", she told herself. 

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her and sat up, panicked. There was nobody there but someone spoke. 

'Please, don't transform again. I won't say anything'. 

The Invisibility Cloak fell on the grass and Harry stared at her in astonishment. 

'Oh', he said. 'I'm sorry, I was coming back from Hagrid's cottage and I saw...the raven, well...you. Who are you?'

'I can't tell you my true name. I'm a friend of Snape', she said in a low voice. 

Harry's eyes were wide open. How could Snape had a friend like that. She was beautiful!

'Er...I'm Harry Potter'.

'I know. Listen, no Slytherin should know that I am here; don't say anything, please'.

'I won't. Does Dumbledore know you are here?'.

'Yes', she sighed. 

She stood up and the moonlight drew her beautiful silhouette in the darkness. Harry was still shocked.

'I can't stay out here, he'll worry', she said. ' You should go into the castle, Harry; it's the safest place to stay'.

She turned into a raven again and flew towards a window. Harry ran to the Gryffindor common room. 

'Listen, it's a woman!', he told Ron and Hermione, who were about to kiss.

'What?!', said Ron, making sure that nobody else was near.

'The raven is not a raven, it's a *lady raven*!'

'Do you mean she's an animagus?', asked Hermione fascinated. 

'I've met her...by the lake...I saw her transfiguration'.

'What is she like?' asked Ron. 

'She's pretty. She's dressed in black and has grey eyes and long, very dark hair. She didn't tell me her name. No Slytherin can know she's here, she told me. I guess she's hidden in the dungeons'.

'Perhaps she's Snape's girlfriend', Hermione said. 

'Please, Hermione, don't make me laugh!', Ron grinned. 

Harry calmed down. 

'Let's keep the secret', he said. 'We may find out sooner or later'. 

'Lady Raven', said Hermione. 'It sounds good'. 

* * * 

'Where have you been?', Snape asked when she entered the dungeon.

'I'm sorry. I have been in the open air, I needed it'.

'Here you have something for dinner', he said. 'And I thought you would prefer to sleep on a bed, so...'

She looked at the new bed which was at one side of the bedroom, not very far from Snape's. 

'Thank you very much! But you don't mind that I sleep in the same...?'

'I don't mind. Now eat something, girl'.

Stella ate everything and with a simple spell she changed her black robes into a green nightdress which made her look younger. She fell asleep quickly, but her peaceful dream didn't last. 

At two o'clock in the morning, the sound of a scream in the darkness made Snape wake up.

'Lumos!', he said, approaching Stella's bed. 

'Severus, it hurts!!', she cried.

He lightened a torch and sat next to her. 

'What, your arm?'

She shown him her left arm, where the dark mark shone black and more horrible than ever.

'They have found me! They know I am alive'.

'Calm down, you're safe here', he said. 

'I'm not going', she said, cleaning her eyes out of tears. 'I will only go when I go to fight them'.

Neither of them managed to sleep. They remained there, sitting on a bed, thinking about their own fears.

* * * 

Note: I'm glad that some of you like this, though I'd be happier with more reviews ahem ahem. Thanks a lot to MK and my Ginger. Oh and if you can beta-read this for me, please e-mail me (note: a **beta-reader** is a native-speaker, in this case of English, who can check the mistakes and spelling of a non-native English speaker , as I am for example). Kizzes to you all! 


	5. Bad news and Worse Mistakes

Chapter 5: Bad News and Worse Mistakes

           Snape wasn't surprised when an owl delivered him a letter the following day, but he only opened it when he was all alone. 

_"Dear old fellow:_

_There's another deatheater at Hogwarts and she's the one wh- you _

_told us-had died. Ypu let Stella Rageard escape and that proves_

_our theory that you weren't sincere at all. You both are traitors and_

_the Dark Lord doesn't want you alive, so get ready for death. You have_

_made very wrong choices during your life, Severus. _

_The Deatheaters"_

           He sighed and threw the piece of parchment into the fireplace. He didn't want to tell Stella because it wouldn't change anything. What was to happen?, he wondered. He told Dumbledore that they knew the truth and he couldn't spy on them any longer. He could only wait until the Ministeries of Magic of the United Kingdom started to fight together against Voldemort. He could only try to protect _her_, couldn't he?

* * * 

'Well, Potter, I think your friend Lady Raven is on a target now', said Draco Malfoy after Potion Class. 

'What are you talking about?', groaned Harry.

'You weren't the only one who saw her that night', he sneered. 'She used to be a bad girl, did you know?'

'What  are you trying to say, Malfoy?', asked Hermione.

'I say that she once was a Deatheater, and now she's a traitor. She may die soon'.

'You son of a bitch!', said Harry, clunching his fists. 'You will be expelled of this school, you bastard!'.

           Draco went on through the corridor and the three friends stared at each other. 

'Lady Raven and Snape are in danger', said Hermione.

'Everybody is, in fact', added Ron.

'They committed the terrible sin of chosing something better…is there no justice in the world??, cried Harry.

* * * 

           "It's like my nightmares are going to come true", Stella thought, while flying to the dungeon in the afternoon. "I tried to forget everything, to forget them, but I wasn't able to. I needed to come back to this place…I'm safe here. And Severus is being so kind to me…He…I don't know. Let's wait". 

           Those days Snape looked more embittered than ever. He needed to take a strong Sleeping Potion at nights, and stared bitterly at Stella every time she asked something. All his inner wounds had started bleeding again and he thought that the girl wouldn't understand, no matter how much she wanted to know. She feel clueless and lonely, not daring even to disturb  the man whom she…respected so much. 

           Some nights later, however, he started showing the secondary effects of the Potion. It made one's dreams be traduced into words, so everyone could hear them. Stella was grabbing her pillow-in an effort to forget her fears- when she suddenly heard it. 

'Why?', Snape mumbled, his face showing intense pain.

           Stella got up and looked at him, her heart trembling.

'Why…you…marry…her? You…I care for…you…don't leave me…_James_'.

           She felt more surprise than she had ever experimented.  "So that was it", she thought. "You made everyone  believe that you hated each other, Severus. But if you loved him, you must have suffered a great deal".

'James…you fool…dead', he said in a hurt, soft voice that couldn't belong to the Snape whom everybody knew. 

           "I'm not him, so perhaps I don't have a chance. You would never love a raven".

* * * 

           The woman didn't stay by Snape's side the following morning. He flew throughout the castle and tried to distract herself of her sad feelings. She remembered every happy moment she had spent inside the ancient building, laughing, running and learning new skills day after day. She had been Prefect and Head Girl of Slytherin, people loved her for her beauty and her bright mind. Even that…Gryffindor gang…respected her. 

'Severus', he said, when dinner was over. 

           He raised his eyes from a book and frowned. In fact, he was asking himself why the girl hadn't stayed at his side like she always did. What was wrong with her? 

'I guess you…forgot the secondary effects of your Sleeping Potion'.

'Why do you said that'.

'You spoke in dreams last night. I couldn't sleep and I heard you, though I really didn't mean to. You mentioned someone and I wondered if…'

'What?', he uttered, his expression becoming very grave. 

'If you have…I mean…forgotten him…James Potter', she muttered. 

           Snape went pale. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets because Stella had found out and touched his only weakness. The secret he had kept all his life had been revealed unconsciously. That was too much for him. 

'I believe that you must have felt very lonely and I…', she continued. 

'Shut up!!', he shouted in rage, standing up. 'You don't know anything!! Do you think you can come here and meddle in things that aren't your concern? You can't! It's none of your business!!'

           She stepped back, panicked, but then regained her composure. 

'I will bother you no longer!', she cried. 'I'll go and deal with my own problems'.

           She turned into a raven again and flew as fast as she could…out of the castle. Snape calmed down and felt a bit guilty for his bad temper. He walked out of the dungeon and looked for her, but she wasn't anywhere. If she had left Hogwarts, the Deatheaters would trap her at last. He suddenly remembered something that his ex-lover told him once: _'A friend is a person who tries to release you from loneliness'_. Perhaps Stella wanted that and he hadn't given her a chance. 

           He ran into Dumbledore's office.

'Headmaster! I must go!'

'What happens?', he said.

'It's Stella!' She's gone! They may find her'.

'Is she gone? Why?'

'I was…perhaps…mean and…'

'I guess I understand', the older man sighed. 'Will you go on your own?'

'Of course. I'll bring her back'.

           He rode a broomstick and departed, hoping that he would find her before Voldemort did.  

(To be continued…)

* * * 

Note: I'm glad that some of you like this, though I'd be happier with more reviews ahem ahem. Lots of kizzes to my lovely Ginger. Oh and if you can beta-read this for me, please e-mail me (note: a **beta-reader** is a native-speaker, in this case of English, who can check the mistakes and spelling of a non-native English speaker , as I am for example). Kizzes to you all! 


	6. Revenge

Chapter 6: Revenge

            The raven flew through the dark sky and over the hills. "I knew it. He's not able to love anymore. He'll be ok withouth me". After a few minutes, a blue light that came out of darkness hit her on the right wing and made her lost height until she fell on the grass. When she opened her little eyes she lay against a rock, her body hurting terribly. 

'The little princess doesn't know that she's perfectly identifiable even in her raven form', said a cold, familiar voice in front of her. 

            Lucius Malfoy's ice-blue eyes shone in the moonlight.

'Won't this lovely creature change into her true self so we can talk?', he sneered. 

            She did so and stood up, holding her hurt arm with her hand. 

'Lucius', she muttered. 

'Oh, you have underestimated your old gang, Stella. Fortunately, you still wore the dark mark and it's been very easy to find you. The Dark Lord appreciates my loyalty and has given permission to deal with you by myself'.

'You're too proud, Lucius, I'll have to shut you up'.

'Are you *threatening* me? Don't make me laugh. You're such a _good_ person that you wouldn't hurt anybody, would you?'

'I may hurt…the one who hurt me', she said with decision, taking out her wand. 

'Stella!', cried Snape behind them. 

'Fallenus!', said Lucius, and he pointed his wand at him, making him fall from the broomstick. 'The other traitor has finally come'. 

'You're the bastard here, Lucius', he said, pointing at him.

'Calm down, fellow. I understand that you want to take this precious gem back with you. But Stella, haven't you told him that you were mine?'

            Her eyes widened in horror.

'Of course I was yours that night! I didn't have another choice!', she cried. 

'So, Severus, I guess you've already checked what  a lovely whore she is'. 

'Expelliarmus!!', shouted Snape, more furious than ever. 

'Furakos!', said Stella.

            Lucius rejected the professor's attack, but Stella's strange spell made him a bleeding cut on the cheek. 

'You're annoying me, girl', shouted Malfoy, and turned to Snape. 'Crucio!'

            The unforgivable curse hit Snape. Stella saw his gesture of pain as he lay on the floor, and she exploded. 

'Saha-maljzus!', she cried, and a red sphere protected Snape's body from further attacks. 

'Paralimus!', said Lucius, trying to stop her with a paralysing  charm. 

            She jumped and evaded it. Snape looked at them through the magic shield which he couldn't break. 

'You're going to suffer, love!', cried Malfoy. 'Imperius!'

'Latga-jah-ttux', she mumbled, and something extraordinary happened. 

            A purple whip came out of her wand and with a crack it repelled the terrible curse. The Imperius curse hit Malfoy back and then Stella took advantage of her superiority and spoke to him. 

'Now listen to me. You're going back and telling your master that the traitor girl has defeated you. And you'll never, ever disturb us again. Understood?!'

            Puppet-Lucius nodded rolling his blank eyes. He couldn't dissobey-the effects of his own curse were strong. Stella made the red sphere disappear and Snape was freed. 

'I'm sorry, Severus, but I needed to take revenge. He'll be out of reality for a while. Let's go!'

'Does your arm hurt?', he asked, shocked. 

'Only a bit'. 

            They rode the broomstick and flew back to the castle as fast as they could. 

* * * 

            Dumbledore was waiting for them in the dungeons. 

'What has happened?', he said when they came in, Snape grabbing softly Stella's hurt arm with a hand. 

            The woman sat down on a chair and shivered.

'Lucius Malfoy attacked us', said Snape. 'He cursed me, and then Stella managed to redirect the Imperius curse against him'.

'Are you all right, madam?', asked the Headmaster. 

'It hurts', she said, pointing at her arm. She looked sadder than ever. 

'Can you heal her?', asked Dumbledore, looking at Severus.

'You have been really reckless, there could have been more than one person and then you wouldn't have escaped. However, Lucius has received a good lesson. I guess Voldemort will scold him for this'. 

'I'm sorry', Stella muttered. 

            Dumbledore smiled. Snape was looking for something in a shield. 

'I'll let you rest. You have some matters to deal with alone', Dumbledore said, and he left. 

            Snape took a little bowl and stood in front of her. 

'Shall I see the wound?', he asked in a very low voice. 

            She extended it and they were in silence during the while in which the potions master spread a thick transparent paste over the wound. When he finished, his eyes finally met. 

'I shouldn't have gone out by myself, you've had to suffer the Cruciatus curse and it's been my fault', she said. 

'It was my fault. I didn't mean what I said to you'. 

'I know'.

'You did pretty well using those weird spells; you're very strong. But where did you learn that kind of magic?'

'Most of them are Asian spells. The whip is my favourite one. It's advanced magic, you know'. 

'I see you didn't waste your time those years'.

'But I was mistaken when I went so far away to look for something I had very near', she said sadly. 

            Snape didn't seem to understand. 

'Well, what Lucius said was true. He was already married when he took me to the forest and…raped me. I've always hated him for that, and now I've managed to take revenge. Since that night my life has been a fraud, an inner deception. So when I heard what your dreams spoke about…I thought you'd be glad to have someone to talk with and…

'Don't worry too much', he said, calmly. 'I'm not good at giving advice bur I understand you perfectly. How's your arm now?'

'It's ok, thanks very much'. 

            It was 4 o'clock in the morning and they eventually went to sleep. 

(To be continued…next chapter is the last)

* * *  

 Note: I'm glad that some of you like this, though I'd be happier with more reviews ahem ahem. Lots of kizzes to my lovely Ginger. Oh and if you can beta-read this for me, please e-mail me (note: a **beta-reader** is a native-speaker, in this case of English, who can check the mistakes and spelling of a non-native English speaker , as I am for example). Kizzes to you all! 


	7. Something to fight for

Chapter 7 (last): Something to Fight For

            Dumbledore thought it unnecesary for Stella to remain hidden any longer, so the following morning she entered the Great Hall and everybody looked at her in amazement. 

'It's her! Lady Raven!', said Harry to his friends. 

            Ron looked shocked. 

'She's really beautiful!'

'Definitely',  said Hermione. 'I can't discuss that but…'

            Stella was introduced to the students by Dumbledore. 

'I hope you all will be kind to Miss Rageard, he will be helping some of your teachers. Eastern magic is her speciality, and perhaps the older students could learn something new from her. 

            She took a seat next to Snape at the teacher's table, and looked around. Draco Malfoy was giving her his most threatening glare, but she smiled. A simple boy wouldn't dare to bother her. 

            Harry, Ron and Hermione met her in a corridor at lunchtime. 

'Hello, Harry'.

'Hello, Lady Rav…Er…I mean, Miss Rageard'. 

 'That sounds terrible. Please call me Stella'. 

'Why do you let everybody see you now?', asked Hermione quietly. 

'We are all afraid of the same thing. Now that he knows I'm alive, I can't hide. I suppose you understand me pretty well, Harry'. 

            He nodded. 

'Lady…er…are you really Snape's girlfriend?, Ron asked in a sheepish voice. 

            His friends looked at him in reprobation, but Stella smiled a little. 

'I don't know'. 

* * *

            Some days went by. Stella started giving some Asian spells classes to a big group of fascinated students. Her arm healed soon and she felt capable of transforming again, but she decided not to do it until she really needed it. 

            Snape's eyes had suddenly opened and he could appreciate the value of the woman who now slept in the next dungeon. He felt that the right time to forget his nightmares and pains had come. Of course he had loved James more than anything in the world, but he needed a new partner, someone who fought evil by his side. 

'Perhaps what I did fifteen years ago was wrong after all', he muttered when he entered the next room to look at Stella's sleeping visage. 

            She opened her eyes slowly and gazed at him.

'Why?', she asked. 

'Because I should have left _with you_'. 

'Don't think it's too late'. 

            Stella sat up and made their lips meet for the first time. When they breathed again, she made him sit by her side. 

'But don't go anywhere now. Stay here for the night', she whispered. 

            Obviously, he'd already decided that. Human heat made the professor come back to life, and it made Stella dream again, after having lost all hope of finding true love… "Who was to know that you had been here all this time?", she thought. 

            Difficult times were to come, and perhaps a love-story between two fugitives  in a period of horror and uncertainty couldn't have a future. But now Snape had a soul-mate to fight for, a person to share his life with when the chaos and darkness had been gone forever…

^The End^  

Final Notes: Thanks to the few of you who have read this and for your support!! See you soon! ^o^ Dedicated to all my nice friends, you rock my world!!


End file.
